


Together Forever

by dianemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemalfoy/pseuds/dianemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco will always be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the song I use in this fic.

Together Forever  
  
It was the day of the final battle.  
  
Harry and Draco had been waiting for this for a long time. Draco couldn’t wait to finally put the mad man who killed his family down forever.  
  
He had joined the order after the failed attempt on Dumbledore’s life. After he couldn’t kill him, Draco had to watch as Voldemort raped his mother and then killed both of his parents. He had left the Dark after that and joined the Order.  
  
He and Harry had come to a ceasefire which had slowly progressed into a relationship.  
  
Now, they were cuddling and waiting for Voldemort to attack Hogwarts so that they could end this once and for all.  
  
Harry was humming a cute lullaby while stroking Draco’s hair as he lightly dozed with his head in Harry’s lap when the first explosion jolted them out of their content little bubble.  
  
They looked towards each other and words were exchanged with just that one glance.  
  
“If I don’t make it back-” Harry says but is cut off by Draco.  
  
“You will make it back, or we will die together for I can’t live without you.” Draco told him with a kiss.  
  
“The same with you.” Harry says with a smile, “We live together, fight together, and die together.”  
  
They then rush out to help the Order admits the cries of traitor from the Death Eaters as they saw Draco.  
  
~  
  
The fight lasted hours and was drawing to a close as Harry and Voldemort dueled it out.  
  
“Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort said as Harry shouted Stupefy.  
  
There was a huge explosion as everything stopped.  
  
~  
  
Harry woke up to destruction. The whole Quidditch Field had been destroyed.  
  
“Draco?!” Harry shouts as he came to.  
  
“H-h-Harry?” a weak voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Draco walking slowly towards him with his hand around his stomach.  
  
“Draco? What’s wrong?” Harry says confused as he looks at Draco.  
  
Before Draco could answer, he collapses.  
  
“Dray!” Harry shouts as he crawls over to him. “Oh Merlin!” he says as he sees the damage done. A cutting curse had sliced through his stomach. The blood was pooling on the ground next to him and it was getting harder for him to breathe.  
  
“Can, can you sing me our song?” Draco says softly.  
  
“Sure.” Harry says as he chokes back a sob. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.” Harry starts to cry over Draco. “You never know, dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Harry finishes off softly as the light finally leaves Draco’s eyes. He starts to cry his eyes out.  
  
“Together forever, Dray. Together forever.” He says as he says the last two words he would ever say.  
  
“Avada Kedavra.” He says as he aims his wand at himself.  
  
~  
  
The remaining Order members found them with Draco underneath Harry with blood pooling underneath him. Their hands were laying on top of each other and a serene smile on Harry’s face. There were no life-threatening marks on Harry, so they knew what had happened and knew that they were….  
  
Together  
  
Forever


End file.
